Almost the Best of Both Worlds
by sugarXsugarXRuNo
Summary: When Runo gets discovered as an Idol, will her relationship with her friends be the same?


**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANYTHING! I WILL PROBABLY OWN IT WHEN PIGS FLY AND HELL FREEZES OVER... TWICE! ENJOY THE STORY! ^^**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? RATE IT! :)**

**rewritten! :D**

**Runo's POV**

My name is Runo Misaki, I am part of the Bakugan battle brawlers, today is our night out and Dan wanted to choose the place, he chose the Karaoke contest in the mall, he's probably going to get hyper from all the sugar and make a fool out of himself singing old love songs that nobody listens to. Julie 'insisted' on everybody shopping while we were there (She would burn my wardrobe if she could) and I'm getting ready right now.

I took a shower after a long day of school, I rid my mind of tests and 'popular' girls who wear clothes that are way too small for them, they had makeup like they were barbies getting ready to hop in their pink convertibles and drive to Ken's dream house. If I was in Toys R' Us or something, I definitely would've mistook them for one.

I looked through my closet for something to wear to the mall, I usually stick to t-shirts, hoodies and jeans, but I know that Julie would disapprove. I grabbed a strapless, yellow baby doll dress and white leggings then slipped them on, it doesn't look like me,

I hung them back in my closet and replaced them with an ancient coca-cola t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I slapped on some eyeliner, straightened my hair, (etc.) grabbed my panda backpack and rushed out the door. But Shun was already waiting for me at the door, I bumped into him and fell over, he reached his arm towards me and helped me up. "Thanks," I said, "No problem," he replied, he was holding his skateboard, it was black and had green wheels. Mine was yellow with black wheels. We hopped on and rode all the way to the mall, it was packed and the karaoke line was so long, it reached almost half way down the block, and in the line was Julie, Dan and my best friend Lily, she had long, light pink hair and always wore sweet lolita dresses, she was completely opposite to me but that's probably what makes us best friends. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Julie said yanking me back and forth, she just so happened to be one of those barbies I was talking about. "I took a long time to get ready this morning," I replied. "Doesn't look like it," she said adding a giggle. Dan shot her a nasty look, I know he's been crushing on me FOREVER! Even though I like Shun, he insists that he can win me over.

Julie asked Dan to save our spots while her an I go shop, there's not a shot in hell that I would shop with JULIE, but of course she drags me to like, ten stores to find something 'appropriate.' She dresses me like I'm her Barbie Doll, but of course I spot something that I like. I get a pair of white shorts, a black halter and black studded boots, all courtesy of Julie, the richest sixteen-year old to ever live.

We walk back to the line to find Dan at the front of the line, I could see him staring at me from the corner of my eye.

Julie hops on stage and starts to sing,

**Its out with the old and in with the new,**

**Goodbye clouds of Grey, hello skies of blue**

**A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa**

**Endless days in my chaise**

**The whole world according to moi.**

And that's as far as she went without being booed off the stage, it must've been really embarrassing for her, she stomped off the stage with mascara and eyeliner dripping down her cheeks, crying her eyes out.

I stumbled onto the stage, I could hear wolf wistles and the backing track start. I waited patiently until it came to the beginning, I opened my mouth and began to sing.

**There's somethin' about the way**

**The street looks when it's just rained**

**There's a glow off the pavement**

**You walk me to the car**

**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there**

**In the middle of the parking lot**

**Yeah**

**Oh yeah**

I was off to a shaky start, but the crowd was going crazy!I continued.

**We're drivin' down the road**

**I wonder if you know**

**I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now**

**But you're just so cool**

**Run your hands through your hair**

**Absentmindedly makin' me want you**

**And I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**

**In a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**So baby drive slow**

**'Til we run out of road in this one horse town**

**I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat**

**You put your eyes on me**

**In this moment now capture it, remember it**

Everyone was screaming, I could see Dan and Shun in the audience staring at me with twinkling eyes.

**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**

**In a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**Oh Oh**

**Well you stood there with me in the doorway**

**My hands shake**

**I'm not usually this way but**

**You pull me in and I'm a little more brave**

**It's a first kiss,**

**It's flawless,**

**Really something,**

**It's fearless**

I go all the way, I jump into the audience. I crowd surf.

**Oh yeah**

**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**

**In a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first**

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**

**In a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**Oh, oh yeah**

Ok, I have to admit the crowd surfing was a bit cheesy, but the audience liked it.

I got out of the crowd and a guy around my age dragged me to the stage, he had short black hair and green eyes.

"Hey Everyone!" He said. Everyone screamed and repeated, 'Dylan! Dylan!' over and over again. He's probably famous or something. "As you can see we DEFINITELY have our winner!" he said, "RUNO MISAKI!" He continued. I felt like I could faint at that moment. 'Dylan' walked me off the stage. "We're gonna make you famous," he said with a grin. At that moment Julie sprang up and started clinging onto him. "OMG! DYLAN! I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!" She said still holding onto him. "JULIE!" I yelled trying to pry her from him. "No problem," he said. "Can I take your friends out for dinner?" he continued. "S-sure." I said with hesitation.

Dan and Shun walked over and gave me the biggest hug ever, while shooting glares at Dylan.

We walked through the back door and there was a black limo waiting for us, Dylan opened the door and offered his hand, I ignored it and got in myself. I've never been in a limo before, it was HUGE! there were little drinks, and twinkling lights everywhere! I sat myself down in the corner and grabbed a coke, Dan had already drank his and was burping the alphabet, which of course made me laugh while Shun and Dylan watched in disgust, other than that it was a silent trip. Dylan said he needed to make a 'little' stop and we pulled up at a fancy store with dresses that rich girls wore, as soon as we entered Dylan started holding up different dresses to me, I would assume this place we were going to was fancy. Dylan shoved a fancy black cocktail dress with a pink ribbon sash to me and led me to the changing rooms, where hair and makeup supplies were laid on a table with a girl waiting for me. I slipped the dress on and sat down as the girl tugged at my hair, I screamed and squealed when she plucked my eyebrows.

**Shun's POV**

I waited wearing a baggy suit for Runo to come out, and I could see Dan and Dylan were anxious too. I tapped my foot for a couple minutes when Runo came out, she was wearing that dress Dylan chose, her hair was out and slightly curled and her skin looked like a porcelain doll, she looked so pretty. We all were staring blankly as she snapped her fingers in my face. "Oi!" She said, "You guys okay?" She continued. We all nodded. I could tell she was getting freaked out and left after Dylan paid.

**So how was that guys? ^-^ I feel really bad about not updating in so long :( i hope you enjoyed this because I've been wanting write this story for a long time. Well anyways, Write a review for me :) im gonna start putting them in the next chapters.**

**xoxo**

**sugarXsugarXRuNo **


End file.
